


【千凯】这谁家奶A（上）

by YeeFives



Category: TFBOYS
Genre: 千凯 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeeFives/pseuds/YeeFives
Summary: 非典型ABO，A易感期情绪敏感，O受信息素影响并不是太强烈。标记后气味会有短暂融合，数小时后消失。
Relationships: 易烊千玺/王俊凯
Kudos: 18





	【千凯】这谁家奶A（上）

  
  
00\.   
王俊凯下了飞机，连粉丝都没见，从其他通道悄悄出来，爬上车就让司机一脚油门，踩在被开罚单的边缘，一路飙回公寓。  
  
  
——对不起各位辛辛苦苦来见他的漂亮姐姐，弟弟有事儿先走一步，下次微博多发两张自拍补偿你们哈。  
  
  
后座王俊凯一会儿看看窗外一会儿看看手机，眼神乱瞟，明显的焦躁。好不容易抻着脖子盼到自家单元，刹车没稳，王俊凯先窜了出去，身形矫捷宛如跑酷，顺着惯性跑了几步，留给车上众人一个潇洒的背影。  
  
  
马骏在后面哭天抢地：“祖宗，我的小祖宗欸，有那么急啊？你再等一会儿不行吗！”  
  
  
不行。  
  
  
小王同志出了名的运动神经发达，虽然是个Omega，两条长腿一迈，蹿出去就像一阵风，就算因为天生体质问题剧烈运动完容易往地上晕，那也不能否认他在耗电残血成为林黛玉之前曾经是个孙悟空。  
  
  
就这两句话的功夫，王行者已经进了楼摁电梯，要不是当初房本上另一位非要买高层领略绝美夜景，他连电梯都不想等，靠两条长腿还快些。等到了顶楼电梯门一开，一大股甜味儿扑面而来，仿佛谁家在楼道里打翻了牛奶。  
  
  
嗐，想都不用想，肯定是自己家那特大号牛奶瓶翻了。王俊凯赶紧摁了指纹进去，这会儿倒不忘脱了鞋还得摆摆整齐，就是拖鞋没顾上穿，穿光着脚丫子往里跑。循着越来越浓的奶香味儿，果然看见胖虎站在他们家卧室门口一筹莫展，敲门也不是不敲也不是，挺大个子，杵在那儿无助得像个被叫了家长在老师办公室外等审判的小学生，见王俊凯像见观世音菩萨，大概这一刻他在胖虎眼里发着光。  
  
  
“这、这，在里边好几个小时了，敲门不开，叫也不应……你说这怎么回事儿啊？”  
  
  
王俊凯跑得有点儿累，两口大气喘匀了，这才摆摆手，让胖虎放心，“知道了，没事儿，让我来。”  
  
  
他去客厅翻到卧室钥匙，给自己倒了杯白开水咕咚咕咚一口气灌下去，又打开食品盒抠了块巧克力扔嘴里嘎嘣嘎嘣嚼掉，最后不忘再往兜里揣几块单包装的。胖虎目瞪口呆，急得脑门都出虚汗，“祖宗你这干什么呢？还不进去看看他啊？”  
  
  
“急不来这几十秒，我待会儿可是要进去做体力活儿。”王俊凯废好大劲儿把一大块巧克力全咽下去，又灌了半杯水，惊奇地看着胖虎，“不是，你怎么还不走啊？”  
  
  
胖虎没反应过来。  
  
  
“哎，走不走的也行吧，Beta反正不受影响。”  
  
  
王俊凯晃着钥匙往卧室走，插进锁芯开门，最后回头冲人一笑。  
  
  
“就是怕你听着不好意思。”  
  
  
  
  
01.  
中午王俊凯刚从片场出来手机就开始震，低头一看，是来自易烊千玺的视频请求。门外全是守在这儿等着拍他下班图的姑娘们，王俊凯有点儿心虚，赶紧低头钻进车里，按下车窗嘱咐大家赶紧回去，示意司机赶紧开车。  
  
  
等出了粉丝的视线范围，那边视频早自动挂断了，易烊千玺又拨了一个来，王俊凯赶紧接上，就见易烊千玺怼了自己一张脸在镜头前，眼圈儿红着，看自家Omega终于接了视频，二话不说，眼泪先开始啪嗒啪嗒往下掉。  
  
  
“呜呜呜呜王俊、王俊凯……”  
  
  
被点名的那位吓了一跳，刚单手拧开的矿泉水还没进口先吓翻了，他一边手忙脚乱地扯纸巾擦水一边问：“怎么了千玺？”  
  
  
易烊千玺哭得直打抽抽：“你你你你、你刚为什么、为什么不接我电话啊。”  
  
  
“我刚上车呢，外面不方便。”王俊凯看他这样已经猜到是怎么回事儿，人家在那边伤心坏了，他在这看着想笑又不敢笑，不忘偷偷拿快捷键截屏留作日后家务大战时做底牌威胁用。心机小王截屏截得一点不手软，脸上还摆出一副心疼坏了的表情，“千玺别哭啊，一会儿眼睛不舒服。”  
  
  
“我、我想，我好想你……”易烊千玺呜呜呜哭得无法自抑，王俊凯都怕他一会儿吹出个鼻涕泡来，“你什么时候回来啊。”  
  
  
“现在就回。”这话是真的，王俊凯已经在让助理查机票改签，行李也不回酒店拿了，直奔机场。他边关注路况边安抚屏幕对面的自家Alpha，“千玺乖，我马上就回去，咱们先不哭了好不好？”  
  
  
“好……好。”易烊千玺在那边用力点头，边点边拿手背使劲儿擦眼睛，擦一擦眼泪珠子还是往下滑，急得人不行，“我我我我停不、停不下来。”  
  
  
有点儿像幼儿园小朋友受了欺负的样子。  
  
  
王俊凯真的想笑，但这会儿笑了就是挫伤易感期Alpha原本就脆弱的自尊心，到时候要想哄起来恐怕得丢他半条命。王俊凯掐着自己大腿警告自己憋住了，拧着眉毛作满脸担忧：“傻不傻，别那么用劲儿，眼睛不是你自己的啊？乖啊我等会儿就回家了，你在家里吗？”  
  
  
易烊千玺乖乖地说在家，在抱着你的枕头，好香，但是你好久没回来了，味道都快没有了。讲着讲着又很委屈，抽着鼻子呜呜呜的：“我好久、好——久没见过你了……”  
  
  
王俊凯琢磨着这也不是我一个人原因啊您自己搞不好比我还忙，怎么说出来就跟我天天在外工作抛妻弃子是一天打雷劈大渣男似的？  
  
  
易烊千玺看他没反应又开始咬自己手指，好像受了天大的不公，一副想哭又不敢哭出来的小媳妇样，隐忍得嘴唇都在抖，“我我我是不是不应该这么说啊？哥你是不是觉得很烦？”  
  
  
实在没忍住，啪嗒啪嗒掉了两颗眼泪：“但是我真的好想你……”  
  
  
王俊凯也想哭了。  
  
  
他男朋友一直都不粘人，该工作工作该见面见面，比谁都懂事儿，突然要他哄这哭得嘤嘤嘤的非正常版本，王俊凯头都疼。好不容易安抚住他说没有没有怎么会烦呢，我也很想千玺的，这就要到机场了马上回去给你亲亲抱抱让你想怎么闻怎么闻，易烊千玺终于心满意足了，最后在那儿比着手指跟他说，那那那那我四个小时之内要见到你。  
  
  
嚯，小哭包还拿了霸道总裁的剧本呢。  
  
  
视频刚断，胖虎的电话就打进来，说易烊千玺突然易感期，也不知道是抑制剂忘了吃还是怎么，幸好在家休息，否则不知道得出什么事儿。王俊凯说知道了，马上回去，你让他多喝点儿水，一会儿别哭脱水了。  
  
  
直到登了机王俊凯还在叹气，对付易烊千玺的易感期，这经验真不算多。他们是公众人物，万一在人群里突然发情后果不堪设想，从成年后一直靠抑制剂控制，但这东西毕竟有副作用，两个人都因为滥用抑制剂有过几次紊乱发情，没办法中止，只能让另一方也休假，一直陪在身边，直到发情结束。  
  
  
有了这么几次经历，王俊凯很不明白为什么Omega总被当作弱势群体，他合理怀疑那帮Beta科学家根本没有见过Alpha易感期究竟是个什么样子。幼稚又爱哭，毫无道理可讲，只会黏在伴侣身上要亲亲要抱抱，不许任何同性异性接近，智商直逼三岁小孩。  
  
  
或许因为易烊千玺本来就比较敏感，平时又是一个比较沉稳的人，易感期的反差就尤为巨大。王俊凯第一次陪他过易感期的时候简直心疼坏了，一颗老大哥的心被弟弟哭得碎了一地，第一次过后王俊凯就麻木了，他由衷觉得边高.潮边听人在耳边哭哭啼啼地念叨“你爱我吗，你爱不爱我，王俊凯你怎么不理我，你是不是不喜欢我了”，简直是精神污染。  
  
  
还是自己比较值得心疼。  
  
  
所以为什么Alpha会是这个世界的性别优势者  
  
  
王俊凯小小的脑袋里有大大的疑问。  
  
  
就这帮哭包？就这？就这？就这？  
  
  
  
  
02.  
王俊凯推门进去的时候着实有被熏到，他下意识眯了一下眼，看清易烊千玺就缩在床到窗台之间的地板上，自己的衣服被扔得到处都是，最喜欢的几件卫衣衬衫统统被那家伙揽在身边。处女座小王面对满地狼藉眼角直跳，血压飙升一百八，做了好几个深呼吸才把心率降下来，慢慢走到易烊千玺身边蹲下。  
  
  
“千玺？”他试着摸摸Alpha在筑巢行为中蹭得乱糟糟的头发，“我回来了。”  
  
  
“……”  
  
  
短暂的沉默，易烊千玺从抱膝的姿势抬起头，王俊凯先是看见他哭肿了的眼睛，还没来得及就此说点什么，易烊千玺嘴角一撇，把怀里搂了半天的王俊凯的枕头抛开，像一只大狗狗一样把王俊凯扑倒在地，埋在人肩膀就开始呜呜呜：“你你你……你终于回来了，我还以为、我还以为你不要我……王俊凯，你、你不能……不能不要我，呜……”  
  
  
王俊凯觉得自己肩那儿的衣服湿透了。  
  
  
“说什么呢，傻不傻啊。”王俊凯一手给易烊千玺顺背，另一只手悄悄揉自己刚被撞闪了的老腰，心下庆幸家里地毯铺得够厚，“没不要你啊，怎么会不要你，不是说了我坐飞机么。”  
  
  
“可是、可是你最近都，最近都不怎么跟我说话……”  
  
  
王俊凯心想每次我找您聊天的时候您那嗯啊哦三字真言致力于把天聊死的样儿也不像很喜欢跟我说话啊，嘴上还得绞尽脑汁瞎扯个理由：“这不是怕，怕打扰你嘛，你要多休息。”  
  
  
“我不觉得、不觉得你打扰。”易烊千玺死死揪住王俊凯衣服，后者忙不迭应着好好好以后一定多打扰你，刚想着好险过了一关，结果前者又给他出难题，“可是你还、你还跟别人交朋友了。”  
  
  
“啊？”王俊凯一个头两个大：“交朋友也不许啊？”  
  
  
“可、可以，交朋友可以……有很多好朋友照顾你，挺好的……”易烊千玺说，“但是我，就是、呜、我难受……”  
  
  
还真是小朋友，在这吃闷醋呢，平时跟他说跟谁谁谁打游戏了出去玩儿了也没见他有什么反应，就哦那么一声就没下文了。还哦呢，当时高冷的时候想到有趴我身上一把鼻涕一把泪嚷嚷我不许你跟他们玩儿的这天了没？  
  
  
小屁孩。  
  
  
难得能看穿总是一副大人模样装深沉的弟弟，王俊凯心里还是蛮爽，拍拍人脑袋，跟安慰狗狗似的。王俊凯正想着这话该怎么接，小屁孩从他怀里抬起头，眼泪糊了满脸，不舒服地眨着眼睛，湿漉漉的睫毛一扇一扇：“你、你不要对别人好。”  
  
  
王俊凯差点乐出来，逗他：“那我对谁好啊？”  
  
  
“当然是，当然是对我啊！”易烊千玺对他的反问非常不满，又哭得开始一抽一抽，凶凶地把反问丢回去，“你你你你、你还想、还想对谁好啊！”  
  
  
“对你好对你好，对你最好。”王俊凯赶紧亲亲他，把眼泪吻掉两颗，拿拇指给他揩泪痕，“不急啊，慢慢说，这怎么还结巴了呢。”  
  
  
易烊千玺呜呜咽咽的，“我我我我，我没、我没结巴。”  
  
  
“行行，你没有。”  
  
  
王俊凯看他也哭得差不多了，直接拿袖子给他擦擦脸，易烊千玺乖乖让他擦，等擦差不多了，嘴巴撅起来，手指虚着点一点，意思是要亲一下。王俊凯不敢不从，在人嘴上叭了一口，完事儿两只手捧着人脸蛋捏捏搓搓，“千玺小朋友，你最近是不是特别不开心啊？”  
  
  
易烊千玺还仔细思考了会儿，懵懵地点头，又隐约觉得有点儿不对劲：“我没，我没告诉你。”  
  
  
“你是没有。”平时易烊千玺不太愿意被他抓着揉脸，这时候是难得的上手机会——嗐，手感是真好。王俊凯捏得上瘾，一时松懈，话没过脑子就从嘴里溜了出去，“但你这味儿大的，我在电梯都能闻着。”  
  
  
易烊千玺看着他，嘴角一撇，刚哄回去的眼泪又扑簌簌掉下来：“你你你你你嫌我、嫌我不好闻……”  
  
  
王俊凯：“……”  
  
  
天地良心，他哪儿有这意思！  
  
  
  
  
03.  
王俊凯千哄万哄，嘴皮子都磨干了，又让亲又让摸又让闻，深觉自己牺牲颇大，心里拿小本本全记易烊千玺账上。  
  
  
眼见流了这么多眼泪，王俊凯是真怕人哭脱水，牵着易烊千玺跟牵小朋友似的去客厅倒水。胖虎已经走了，家里就他俩，安安静静的。王俊凯接了杯温水给他，易烊千玺两只手捧着一小口一小口灌下去，又乖又斯文，一点没有平时那欠样儿，边喝还边拿双水漾漾的眼睛瞅着王俊凯，跟怕人把他丢下似的。王俊凯被磨得快风化成沙漠的心又软出一汪水，太可爱了，梦回弟弟十三岁。  
  
  
大哥心男友命的小队长在处于易感期的限定软萌小易身上找回了做哥的快乐，摸出身上揣着的的巧克力，锡纸剥开来往人嘴边送，“哭这么半天没吃饭呢吧，饿不饿？来把这吃了。”  
  
  
“……”易烊千玺抓住他的手腕，凑近闻了闻那颗巧克力，鼻尖一耸一耸，像检查食物的小动物。他嗅了半天，最后不怎么情愿地说，“可这个闻起来还没有你香。”  
  
  
呵。王俊凯心下冷笑。你哥我这么高贵醇厚的味儿，那是这一百块一盒的巧克力能望其项背的吗？  
  
  
“谢谢，我也发现它没我好闻。”王俊凯说，“但它能吃，我不能。”  
  
  
“你不能……吗？”  
  
  
易烊千玺仔仔细细地打量他，看一眼那块巧克力，又把脸贴近了看他，倾着身子过来，几乎把鼻尖怼到他脸上。易烊千玺又发挥动物的嗅觉本能，从脸颊到脖子，又抓着人胳膊从肩膀一路闻下来，最后把王俊凯捏着的巧克力拿走，再次掀起眼帘，潮湿地望了他一眼。  
  
  
“哥哥真的不能吃吗？”  
  
  
王俊凯心头一颤，还没来得及说什么，就看易烊千玺张口，往前把自己的指尖含了进去。  
  
  
王俊凯僵住。  
  
  
易烊千玺捧着他的手，柔软的舌头扫上来带出一阵麻痒，牙齿轻轻咬在指腹，细细地啮咬，感觉很奇妙。王俊凯的指尖残留着被体温融化的巧克力，被易烊千玺吮了个干净，又衔在齿列间磨了磨，才终于被放过。  
  
  
易烊千玺咂了咂嘴，品味似的，认真地说：“甜的。”  
  
  
——这也太……  
  
  
虽然不想承认但不得不说王俊凯被他舔这几下撩得腿都软了，一本正经用小朋友似的举动做着明明这么色情的事情，这个人怎么这么过分啊？  
  
  
王俊凯还傻在原地脸热，手都忘了收回来，又被易烊千玺抓去牵住，整个人覆上来，贴近了去咬他的脖子。  
  
  
“哥。”小朋友把下巴搁他肩膀上，黏黏糊糊搂着他，拖长尾音，讲话都像撒娇，“我想做。”  
  
  
说完还小狗似的蹭来蹭去，王俊凯都能感觉到那人贴着自己腿根的不怎么友善的小部件，确实硬邦邦。王俊凯羞耻得不知所措，这会儿易烊千玺倒是挺明白，一点不像三岁小朋友，牵了王俊凯的手给自己解腰带脱裤子，最后抓着人握上那根性器。  
  
  
“哥哥给我摸摸嘛。”  
  
  
小凯哥哥只好配合地摸摸，摸了一会儿易烊千玺还不满意，又让王俊凯在地板上跪下，他自己握着茎身撸动两下，紫红的性器就这么大剌剌对准王俊凯的脸。  
  
  
还往前送送腰，龟头好险蹭王俊凯脸上。  
  
  
“哥哥亲亲它。”  
  
  
帮人口这事儿也不是没做过，活好不好另说，征服欲是个男人都有，非计较起来易烊千玺帮他做得次数搞不好还多些，他倒是不亏，就是这人顶着副无害的表情拿这么天真的语气说这种看似单纯实际色情的话，王俊凯实在有点适应不来。就他纠结的这么会儿，易烊千玺又委屈上了。  
  
  
“你、你是不是不喜欢它啊？”  
  
  
小心翼翼，泫然欲泣。  
  
  
“这……”王俊凯觉得这话更奇怪了，为难道，“这倒……说起来……”  
  
  
说还没说完，那边已经开始掉眼泪了。  
  
  
“你你、你是不是、是不是不喜欢我……”  
  
  
可怜兮兮，梨花带雨。  
  
  
——这又是哪儿跟哪儿？！我说不喜欢它了吗？我说不喜欢你了吗？怎么还上升本人呢？？？  
  
  
王俊凯觉得这男朋友没法当了。  
  
  
  
  
03.  
王俊凯跪在餐厅的地板上给易烊千玺做口活儿，餐厅不像卧室客厅，没铺他俩在线上家居店千挑万选出来的毛绒地毯，膝盖跪得生疼。易烊千玺的手轻搭在他头顶，眼睛一眨不眨地看着王俊凯那张小嘴艰难地把他的阴茎吃进去，白嫩的脸颊被塞得顶起，唾液混着体液从嘴角淌下，放纵又淫乱。  
  
  
然而王俊凯已经没有余裕理会这直白的视线，明明身下跪着的地板坚硬又冰凉，嘴里那个大家伙的热度却像是灼人，连带燎得一身都燥热。他闭着眼，睫毛发颤，隐约带出点湿意来，一只小手扶着吞不进去的根部，指尖还轻搔着一双小球逗弄，完全的臣服姿态。  
  
  
易烊千玺欣赏够了，掐住人下巴引他慢慢将阴茎吐出来。肉茎从口腔脱离，带出滑腻淋漓的汁液，王俊凯还张着嘴，下颏发酸，大口喘着气，前襟被滑落的各种液体弄得乱七八糟。易烊千玺俯身把人带起来，用手背去揩人脸上的脏污。  
  
  
“哥哥好贪吃。”  
  
  
他伸两根手指进王俊凯嘴里，戏弄殷红的软舌。  
  
  
“喜欢我的味道吗？”他又问，“牛奶味甜不甜？”  
  
  
王俊凯臊得耳朵尖都泛红，狠狠剜他一眼，齿关一合，毫不留情地咬在那两根不老实的手指上，易烊千玺吃痛抽手，他就一把揪住人衣领往后一推，倾身重重地吻上去。这一下太虎，把两人都磕得嘴唇发麻，但王俊凯还是倔强地撷住人舌尖连吮带咬，最后松嘴，红着眼眶，喘着粗气，没好气地瞪他。  
  
  
“你自己尝尝不就知道了。”  
  
  
其实味道确实不怎么样，别说还磕破嘴皮掺了血腥味。但易烊千玺一点不生气，被人推得后腰抵在餐桌，就顺手再把巧克力味的小队长揽进怀里。王俊凯下了活动匆忙赶回来，身上西装还没换掉，布料挺阔，摸在手里欠些触感，但胜在腰身勾勒得干净利落。易烊千玺圈过那截细腰，手掌搭在人后臀，流氓地抓捏两把，指尖往两瓣臀肉间的沟壑一摸，果然触了满手湿黏。  
  
  
“呀。”易烊千玺就着那块潮湿布料往臀缝顶陷进去，隔着布料戳按内里藏着的穴口，语气却状若懵懂，“哥哥这里怎么了呀？”  
  
  
渴求了许久的小穴被人摩擦顶按，王俊凯又羞又舒爽，咬着下唇说不出话。虽然不是他的发情期，但怎么说也是互相标记的伴侣，易烊千玺失控的信息素对他影响一点也小不了。拜Omega奇妙的天性所赐，其实在王俊凯推门进入他们的卧室的时候就开始湿了，等到被易烊千玺按在身前做口活儿的时候后穴更是一塌糊涂。本能的身体记忆让他仅仅是触碰那根性器都能清晰地回想起每一次它在自己身体里逞凶的模样，又硬又烫，粗大的家伙顶进窄小的甬道，几乎每一下都能顶到最深处脆弱敏感的生殖腔口，带给他无尽的颤栗。  
  
  
实在是太色情了。  
  
  
易烊千玺在等他开口，得不到答案身后的戏弄就一直持续。王俊凯能感觉到内裤的布料几乎要被指尖抵得戳进穴口，那种粗糙的触感让小穴一阵痉挛，张合着吐出更多液体，弄得裤子里冰凉湿滑。王俊凯终于受不了了，紧紧攀住易烊千玺的肩膀，呼吸不稳地开口，“帮，帮我脱掉……”  
  
  
易烊千玺就慢条斯理地帮他解腰带，连内裤一起拽下来一截，露出饱满的臀。接着王俊凯被抱到餐桌上，冰凉的桌面让他弹缩了一下，易烊千玺安抚地凑过来亲亲他，手上继续把西服裤子扯掉，扔到一边。  
  
  
“好湿啊。”易烊千玺把他的腿掰开，让他自己屈起来踩在桌沿上，眯着眼俯身注视腿间那个熟红的小口，像小朋友在研究什么有趣的玩具。观察了一会儿就该上手，易烊千玺摸了摸那个瑟缩的小洞，皱褶上挂着亮晶晶的液体，食指很容易就能伸进去，碰到高热湿软的内里。他在里面动了动手指，翻出黏腻水声，于是又对着王俊凯露出新奇似的笑，“流了好多水，哥哥这里怎么哭得比我还厉害？”  
  
  
“易烊千玺你……你有病……”小队长已经话都说不囫囵，还要哽咽着骂他一句，“你快点……”  
  
  
不好老吊着人家的。易烊千玺又往里添一根手指，同时抚上人前端涨红了的性器，大力撸动着。后穴里两根指头分剪又合拢，把肠肉分开，让它们空虚地绞缠。王俊凯急得抬脚去踹他肩膀，被易烊千玺一把握住，在小腿肚咬了一口，架上自己肩头。  
  
  
“哥哥这里好贪吃。”他在里面屈了屈手指，逼出王俊凯一声喘息，“都两根手指了，还不够吗？”  
  
  
这话问出来也不是等人回应的，尾音刚落，易烊千玺摸到肠壁藏着的腺体，戳戳按按，两指夹住了揉捻。王俊凯整个人都发颤，脚尖绷直，小腿肌肉绷得发酸，只能仰头近乎尖叫地呻吟。后穴里温热的液体一波又一波的淌过易烊千玺的手指，前后两处敏感点被同时抚慰到，王俊凯被这种灭顶式的快感淹没，哭叫着泄了身，前面后面都流着水，弄得餐桌一片狼藉。  
  
  
“弄脏了。”  
  
  
易烊千玺把手上的体液往王俊凯大腿上抹，换来后者湿着眼睛的瞪视。易烊千玺笑起来，凑上前吻他的唇，又在起身时轻轻咬在他的下颏。  
  
  
“哥。”  
  
  
他抵着他汗湿的额。  
  
  
“我还想要。”  
  
  
  



End file.
